1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for insertion and removal of electrical socket adaptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times consumers attempt to install or remove electrical socket adaptors from very tight spots, not easily reached by hand. One common example is the insertion of adaptors for use with holiday lighting strings. Usually consumers attempt to install these lights using an outdoor lighting fixture as a power source. Outdoor lighting fixtures frequently have a narrow convex shape, which means that it is difficult to place the average sized hand down in there to install the plug adaptor. Once the adaptor is installed, it again becomes difficult to take the plug from the lighting string and plug it into the adaptor which is now in a tight spot. Upon time to remove the lighting string, the whole difficult process repeats itself in reverse. The consequences of the entire procedure may be as severe as a scraped or bruised hand, but the consequences are always a degree of frustration by not being able to easily insert and remove the plug adaptor.
Thus, a socket adaptor insertion-removal tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.